Talk:Penguin Style Oct'18/@comment-37356964-20181031013431
Not sure how to edit the page, so heres a list of things I've found if somebody wouldnt mind adding them. page 3 (headless horesman and witch): ''' Mask - blue jem on headless horesman's left boot The Lady Frankenpenguin - belt buckle on witch's hat '''page 4 (mummy and cleopatra): Crook and Flail - mouth of the far left ghost Ghost Costume - right hand of the mummy Skeleton Costume - puffle on Cleopatra's headdress page 5 (ladybug and unicorn): Candy Corn Costume - far left small mushroom, under bigger mushroom ladybug sits on page 6 (cow and chicken): Magician's Wand (NOT DOCUMENTED - 150 coins) - far right claw on the left hand foot of the chicken The Abracadabra (NOT DOCUMENTED - 300 coins) - small speckle closest to hand of cow page 7 (laptop and red hoodie): Grape Balloon (NOT DOCUMENTED - 50 coins) - silver buckle on the denim purse Red Paisley Bandana (NOT DOCUMENTED - 250 coins) - puffle logo on laptop I Heart Pizza Shirt (NOT DOCUMENTED - 200 coins) - green bandana on middle penguin's head Blue Backpack (NOT DOCUMENTED - 410 coins) - fold in middle of far left penguin's foot page 8 (shoes): Pink Flippers (NOT DOCUMENTED - 200 coins) - pink flippers on shelf in background Pink Letterman Jacket (NOT DOCUMENTED - 350 coins) - third button down the black letterman jacket Blue Letterman Jacket (NOT DOCUMENTED - 350 coins) - middle bottom row hole of holes on croc of the lefthand foot of the pink penguin to the right page 9 (winter gear): Spot-On Snowsuit (NOT DOCUMENTED - 450 coins) (GLITCH - is named as a Grape Balloon and is priced the same, but picture is different. Upon attempting to buy the purchase confirmation screen confirms its real name and price.) - found on the grey buckle of the backpack of the far right penguin Toboggan Suit (NOT DOCUMENTED - 350 coins) - left pocket of middle penguin The Rad Helmet (NOT DOCUMENTED - 200 coins) - middle green patch on sleeve of middle penguin. uppermost fully exposed I'll stop here simply because this is becoming time consuming, but there are still missing items! I know that for a fact, but im tired of typing. If anybody would like to continue with the next few pages, here's some advice on finding hidden items: 1. check hands, feet, eyes, and mouths 2. check individual shapes (e.g. a circular button, a belt buckle, a square patch on a shirt, etc.) 3. just move your mouse around. it'll turn into a pointing finger and the price tag info won't show if you found something 4. often times, pages where the price tag info wont show after settling your mouse on the clothing itself have items on them please get these all before the month ends! I'm a fairly new member to cpr, but i kind of regret not doing it sooner. i may do it next month though because ill have more time to work! Thank you!